


Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Happiness

Harry and Draco sat on the couch across from Andromeda. Scorpius had fallen asleep on Draco, while Harry held both a sleeping Albus and a sleeping Lily Luna. Teddy and James were off playing in Teddy's room. 

"Have those three shown any signs of accidental magic yet?" Andromeda looked at the two men, as Draco threw his arm over his husband. 

"Ginny said Lily Luna did last week. She actually sent a few sparks flying when her cousin broke her doll. Albus can make his toys levitate when he's excited. Scorpius accidentally set a towel on fire last week when he got mad at James Sirius. But mostly, they are pretty calm." Harry adjusted Lily Luna so she wasn't falling onto her brother.

"Scorpius reminds me so much of his mother." There was a sadness to Draco's voice. Just then, the older boys ran in.

"Dad, can Teddy spend the night next time we sleep at your house?" James Sirius smiled widely at his father.

"As long as the two of you don't blow the place up," Harry agreed.

"Or cause Scorpius to burn it down, either," Draco added.

"We promise," the boys chorused.

"Would that be ok, Andromeda?" Harry looked at the woman. 

"Of course, I could use the break," the elderly woman chuckled. "Would you guys like to stay the night tonight? Dinner will be ready soon, and I can tell those three are already tired."

"We'd love to, but I have to get these three to their mother's tonight. Next time?" Harry looked apologetic.

"Of course, dears."

Draco stood up with Scorpius and Harry with Albus and Lily Luna.

"May we use your floo? Albus doesn't like Side-Along." Andromeda nodded an affirmative. 

James went through the floo first followed by the two younger kids. After a floo call to make sure they arrived, Draco, Harry, and Scorpius stepped through the fireplace in Malfoy Manor. Scorpius went to bed early that night, worn out from the day at Andromeda's. 

"Shall we break out the wine, and have some adult time?" Draco wiggled his eyes suggestively. Harry just chuckled and led his husband to their room.


End file.
